


Not Haruhi

by PaperFox19



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Hentai, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Threesome, Wet Dream, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi is worried something is wrong with her but to not worry the guys she kept it to herself. Now something terrible has happened, and there’s a new Haruhi walking around, she’s flirtatious, she’s tough, and she’s a bit vicious her actions of course raise suspicions with the Host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Haruhi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1

Haruhi Fujioka was a good girl, she was nice, observant, fearless, caring, and smart. Not only that she was a beauty that with a glance could make men fall for her. However all such things didn’t matter to Haruhi, she showed no interest in dating or boys really. Yes she was straight but she was focused on her studies.

This girl had managed to capture the hearts of the ouran host club. She was truly special, not only to them. She cared about them to, but she also didn’t want to worry them. She had been having various suspicious dreams, all of them including her and one of the males of the host club, or two when dreaming of the twins.

Her dreams with Tamaki, she dreamed of dominating the blonde male, a ball gag in his mouth a collar and leash around his neck, furry cuffs around his wrists keeping his hands behind his back. All the older blonde could do was moan as Haruhi rode him, he tight pussy devouring his pulsing manhood.

As for Kyouya, she dreamed of being taken. The black haired male devoured her, hungrily sucking from her breast while thrusting into her. After he finished with her pussy he took her ass to, using a vibe on her wet core at the same time. She got payback of course, as after he finished taking her, she took him. Using the vibe coated in their essence she fucked Kyouya’s ass, the whole time sucking his pulsing manhood.

Then the twins, she dreamed of them both. Even in her dreams they were inseparable, she took control of them and showed them sides of pleasure they had no clue existed. When Hikaru took her she spread his cheeks allowing Kaoru to fill him up. When the trio came filling the one beneath them with seed, the positions changed. Kaoru at her pussy and Hikaru at her ass. In this position Haruhi used to vibes to tease their asses, and bring them all to another release. While they came down from their high they happily nursed from her chest.

With Honey it was something different. He was dressed in a special bunny suit, pink bunny ears, with a little pink bowtie, his ass was stuffed with a bunny tail butt plug filling his rear. He had Haruhi on her hands and knees driving into her sweet womanhood, and he was using a carrot vibrator on her ass.

Last but not least was Mori. Her wild stallion, the kama sutra would be put to shame at the things they did. Everything Haruhi could imagine and wanted from the muscled man, she was sure he was well hung, she was very observant and after swimming she saw how his swim suit clung to him. Mori not only was the biggest in her mind, but had the most stamina, there were no toys involved just them together, skin against skin touching licking nipping grinding sucking everything that she wanted happened.

Now these dreams had been going on for awhile now, but she always pushed them to the back of her mind. She never allowed her feelings to over take her, she treated everyone fairly and equally. One of the many reasons she never said anything is because she loved each of them for different reasons, but in her heart she could never pick one to love and only love, knowing it would hurt the others. So she refused to choose anyone, or date anyone.

In fact she often tried to find a suitable match for them so they can be happy. However once they fall for the host club charm, the chance of having a proper relationship goes out the window. Even still she doesn’t want to hurt anyone, and wants them to be happy. For now everything was fine…or so she believed.

-x-

The host club was having a strange event, as Tamaki put it, it’s called reflections of love. They were hanging mirrors on the walls, and even were gonna have a maze of mirrors planned. Haruhi was helping when Kyouya stopped her. “Haruhi, would you go to Nekozawa-san, he says he has a mirror we could use.”

“Sure Kyouya-senpai.” She went to the room where Nekozawa usually stayed for the black magic club. She went in but didn’t find the cloaked male. “Are you here?” she called, but no one answered. She wondered around a bit, until she found something that appeared to be a mirror all wrapped up. “This must be it.” She unwrapped the mirror.

The mirror was black around the edges, and had a cat idol on the top. Haruhi peered into it, and found herself unable to look away. ‘What is this?’ she tried to put the mirror down but couldn’t let go. ‘This is wrong!’

Her reflection smirked. “You had your fun, but now it’s my turn!” in a flash the smirking reflection changed into one of Haruhi, while the girl began to smirk on her own.

“Hey what are you?” the real Haruhi gasped.

“I’m you, the deepest desire revealed by your own reflection. Don’t worry I’m gonna take this body for a spin.” She covered the mirror back up.

“Hey stop, Stop!” Haruhi left the room leaving the mirror wrapped up.

To be continued


End file.
